


Be My Daddy Tonight {Stranker}

by aby_hszm



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love, M/M, Marvel Universe, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aby_hszm/pseuds/aby_hszm
Summary: Peter Parker lo único que quiere son las acaricias de su daddy.Stephen Strange lo único que quiere es consentir a su bebé.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Stephen Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Be My Daddy Tonight {Stranker}

**Author's Note:**

> ✖️Contenido homosexual.  
> ✖️Contenido +18.  
> ✖️Diferencia de edad.  
> ✖️Los personajes son de Marvel pero la trama es 100% mía.

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO.**

  
Las intenciones de Strange hacia Peter eran buenas,lo único que hacia era mimarlo comprando lo que pedía,siendo delicado después de haber tenido varias rondas de sexo,abrazándolo y besándolo todo el día,todo eso lo hacia con amor.Sin dudas el de ojos heterocromáticos estaba perdidamente enamorado de su pequeño castaño,el dinero no era un problema para el siendo un neurocirujano muy exitoso en todo el mundo.  
Aunque comenzaron con una relación de Daddy/Baby ambos quedaron fascinados con lo bien que emparejaban,unos meses después anunciaron su noviazgo oficialmente,aunque su comportamiento de sugar daddy y sugar baby se mantuvo hasta el momento,ambos se demostraban amor sincero.

  
[~]

  
Peter había comenzado con sus vacaciones de verano en su universidad.La emoción del pequeño aumentaba con cada paso que daba hacia el departamento que compartía con su novio.  
Stephen días atrás había hablado con el menor sobre salir de viaje solo los dos,siendo su segundo viaje juntos.  
El primero fue en su primera navidad juntos,Parker seguía siendo el bebe de Strange,eso nadie lo cambiaria.

  
_"-Realmente quiero abrir mi regalo -dijo Stephen antes de balancearse arriba del menor._   
_-Soy muy abierto como un regalo de navidad papi."_

  
Peter estaba acostado boca abajo sobre una cama de playa,siendo envolvido por el sol abrazador junto a su novio,que más podría querer Peter Parker.  
Mientras su papi ponía bloqueador solar en su espalda lechosa,murmuraba lo muy ardiente que se veía boca abajo,Peter solo se sonrojaba efusivamente ante los halagos de su pareja.

  
-Te ves precioso bebé. -musito antes de dejar un beso en el cuello del contrario.

  
-Papi ¿podemos ir a nadar juntos? quiero divertirme hoy contigo.

  
-Por supuesto lindo,vamos antes de que sea mas tarde.

  
Ambos hombres decidieron nadar en la alberca que albergaba su lujosa habitación.Peter solo traía puesto los shorts mas cortos que había encontrado en su equipaje,mientras el contrario traía su traje de baño a la medida,dejando mucho a la imaginación de Peter.

  
-Supongo que estaremos aquí una semana ¿no,papi? -hablo Peter acercándose al mayor,rodeando con sus piernas las caderas del contrario,flotando por el agua,el mayor dirigio sus largas y delgadas manos a su espalda para acariciarlo un poco antes de soltar un suspiro.

  
-Si cariño,lo siento pero yo tengo que volver a trabajar,lo lamento,creí que estaríamos juntos toda esta semana y me la he pasado contestando informes médicos.

  
-No,no hay problema,es tu trabajo,solo preguntaba...solo quería estar contigo todas mis vacaciones,al menos tenemos este momento a solas,puedo estar contigo ahora y aprovecharte a lo máximo.

[~]

Las manos de Stephen tocaban el torso desnudo de Peter,bajando poco a poco a su necesitada erección,esa que solo podía causar el neurocirujano y que solo el podía tocar y provocarle placer al mismo tiempo.  
El cuerpo de Peter se estremeció al sentir las yemas de los dedos de su novio tocar la punta de su dolorosa polla palpitante la cual necesitaba la atención del doctor. 

  
Los jadeos de Parker en la boca de Stephen hacian enloquecer al segundo quien trataba de quitarle su ropa interior de encaje,Peter ayudo en el proceso,Stephen se acomodo entre las piernas de su pequeño novio y trato de concentrarse en sus ojos,pero no podía,el castaño se encontraba demasiado deseoso,quería a su daddy mas de cerca.

  
-Solo hazlo...te necesito...daddy -gimió como y eso hizo que Stephen se descontrolara por completo.

  
-Te voy a follar...como si mi vida dependiera de ellos,oíste cariño -El menor asintió y se dejó llevar por las acaricias de su novio.

{~}

A la mañana siguiente,trato de levantarse con sumo cuidado,ya que la noche anterior lo dejó bastante adolorido y muy agotado.  
A su lado estaba su amado,quien seguía dormido,su brazo alrededor de su cintura y su cabeza en su regazo,Peter no se inmutó en moverse,no quería y no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.

  
Eso era lo que el quería,solo eso,tranquilidad,escuchar la respiración de su novio de manera regulada y tranquila.  
Eso a él lo calmaba.

Tal vez solo quería que su _daddy_ tomara mas energías para esa noche y las que sobran.  
Solo quería que fuera su _daddy_ una noche más.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Este es el One Shot's que más corto he escrito,y es que creo que así está bien,tal vez le haga una continuación o algo así,pero en verdad quería publicarlo lo más antes posible,espero te haya gustado :)❤️


End file.
